Sharing the World
Sharing The World wurde von BIGHEAD geschrieben und wird von Hatsune Miku English gesungen. Hintergrund "Sharing the World" ist der Hauptsong von "Hatsune Miku EXPO 2014 in LA & NY". Dies ist die erste Single von BIGHEAD, ein neues Projekt von dem Komponist von "Story Rider". Es ist ein Lied indem Hatsune Miku Menschen auf der ganzen Welt in einem gemeinsamen Gefühl von Positivität zusammenbringt. Diese Version von Hatsune Miku English DB ist in Entwicklung. Lyrics |-|Englisch= Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Tell me how you feel like these days Tell me why you don't wanna say it Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind that makes you stay I will free your soul I will free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in Tell me how you felt when you saw it Tell me why it made you so happy Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind you want to say Just now free your soul Just now free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in You'll get it step by step When we keep up to our sound Anyway dance in my steps Everyday I will be everywhere Anytime... Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing our world Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around |-|Deutsch= Teile unsere Welt Teile unsere Welt Ich kann sehen das jetzt die Zukunft ist Weil meine Stimme immer herum geht Sag mir wie du dich an diesen Tagen fühlst Sag mir warum du es nicht sagst Sag mir jetzt was du auf dem Herzen hast Ich werde dir immer zuhören Wenn da irgenwas ist Af deinem Herzen das dich bleiben lässt Ich werde deine Seele befreien Ich werde deine Seele befreien Teile deinen Klang Verbinde unsere Gefühle Jeder hat festgestellt, dass wir dieses Lied besitzen Jetzt haben wir festgestellt dass ist alles Also schließen wir uns an Sag mir wie du dich gefühlt hast als du es sahst Sag mir warum es dich so glücklich gemacht hat Sag mir jetzt was du auf dem Herzen hast Ich werde dir immer zuhören Wenn da irgenwas ist Auf deinem Herzen das du sagen möchtest Befreie jetzt einfach deine Seele Befreie jetzt einfach deine Seele Teile deinen Klang Wir teilen eine endlose Liebe Kannst du nicht sehen dass die Zukunft jetzt ist Weil meine Stimme immer herum geht Teile deinen Klang Verbinde unsere Gefühle Jeder hat festgestellt, dass wir dieses Lied besitzen Jetzt haben wir festgestellt dass ist alles Also schließen wir uns an Du wirst es Schritt für Schritt belommen Wenn wir bei unserem Klang bleiben Auf jeden Fall in meinen Schritten tanzen Jeden Tag Werde ich überall sein Zu jeder Zeit Teile unsere Welt Teile unsere Welt Ich kann sehen das jetzt die Zukunft ist Weil meine Stimme immer herum geht Teile unsere Welt Kannst du nicht sehen das jetzt die Zukunft ist Weil meine Stimme immer herum geht Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:BIGHEAD